Caitlyn's Babysitting Adventures (ABDL)
by DiaperPrincessloli
Summary: Brandon is a 24 year old geeky virgin, who spends most of his days playing video games and doing nothing good, while living with his mother still. He has a babysitting job that he doesn't really like doing much, but it does give him money to fund his hobbies. One of these kids that he babysits for is Caitlyn a 10 year old girl who's pretty cute and fairly normal for the most part.
1. Chapter 1: Babysitting Adventures

p data-p-id="720159a68a71c290125f2f05b15f9f30"It was another normal old friday as Brandon got ready to go babysit for some parents who normally couldn't get out for the weekends. He's a 24 year old virgin geek, who still lives at home with his mother and plays video games all day. He kind of disliked the job of babysitting but it did give him funds to put towards his hobbies, plus there's not much else he was going to be spending his time for the better with anyways./p  
p data-p-id="f4bd21a13848e663f6e112d30f6d8e6a"He got his clothes on after showering, wearing a pair of jeans and a anime t-shirt. He went downstairs and asked his mom if she could give me a ride over to the house for babysitting./p  
p data-p-id="d50c0646ee58ac442ce18ba90b5f8dd7"Brandon: "hey mom, can you drive me over to Caitlyn's house?"/p  
p data-p-id="7d6bb767dec4d9ae87e2ff085bed0137"Mother: "oh, well of course I can, it beats you sticking around doing nothing all day."/p  
p data-p-id="ae1fc02655cd4e30fe9c4723050391fb"His mother got ready and they both got into her car, the drive wasn't long before he was in front of her house./p  
p data-p-id="518b9b6fbb923d39b936dca6fcf99f82"mother: "okay here you go, just be sure to text me a bit before you're done so I know when to come pick you up."/p  
p data-p-id="3bc0d9bffd46bdb670d2bf833ab0c409"Brandon: "will do mom, bye!"/p  
p data-p-id="ebe4fa7205c82630b896f1befeb64edf"He stepped out of the car and walked up towards the house, before he could even make it to the door, it opened up and Caitlyn's parents rushed out in a hurry./p  
p data-p-id="6d79f92c84d3af9eb3f6d072258ea76e"Caitlyn's mom: "perfect timing, we're just about to be late for our dinner!/p  
p data-p-id="6ad0b7ed9dc55a26d6d9b495326d5a73"Brandon: "yeah, sorry it took a bit longer than normal."/p  
p data-p-id="5cd4991afb3a66804afa21ec93418bde"Caitlyn's mom: "oh don't worry! You got here on time still, anyways we're in a rush but/p  
p data-p-id="70f2cc52ef923ce0b86108c9b03c1ccd"all of Caitlyn's supplies are on the kitchen table. He watched as her parents got into their car and drove off, waving goodbye. He began walking into the house as he saw Caitlyn sitting in the living room with her boyfriend Jake sitting next to her, as they're watching a movie. Caitlyn is 10 years old, shes a pretty cute girl for her age and she is pretty normal for the most part. She had a cute light blue and white striped t-shirt on, plaid white skirt with red and black stripes. Jake was wearing a pair of jeans and had a green mine-craft t-shirt on./p  
p data-p-id="2c1a31f365de31d7018858afde8f9657"I didn't want to bother them as they're busy watching their movie, so He decided to head into the kitchen and make sure all the supplies for Caitlyn was in fact there for her. Everything was in check, you see, Caitlyn has potty issues which require her to always wear diapers. It's important that she has the supplies needed in case there's an accident while I'm babysitting her. Sitting at the kitchen table, I decided to sit on my phone and watch some video games game-play on youtube for a while. br /br /There was a few new videos I wasn't caught up on so I sat and watched them all, time passed by quickly as I took notice that it's been over an hour since I started. He put his phone away in his pocket and went out into the living room, but they weren't watching the movie anymore./p  
p data-p-id="724cae34899a35d1a2404e982b3cbd40"He decided to head upstairs towards Caitlyn's room, thinking that's the most likely place that they'd be located. I started to hear some weird slurping noises as I got closer to her bedroom door, stopping to listen and make sense of it./p  
p data-p-id="0abf0a5eec3511f4123996f8ff7460f9"I slowly creaked her door open and to my shock, there stood Jake with his jeans down to his feet, cock in Caitlyn's mouth as she was sucking him off. Her diaper was slightly peaking out from under her skirt as she continued slurping his cock, drool covered his dick as I watched I could feel myself gaining an erection./p  
p data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p data-p-id="319b052895f3fe0fb37cfd3d37157d6e"Her t-shirt was completely off and on the ground. I could see her flat chest which had cute perky pink nipples sticking out. Jake was the first one to noitce me as he popped his cock out of her mouth quickly, trying to put it away in his underwear but I've already seen what was going on here. She turned her head and saw me as well, she gasped and didn't even try to cover her chest before begging me not to tell her parents./p  
p data-p-id="596c91b60fa7d718524d3ace564acd62"Caitlyn: *gasps* "Brandon, p-please you have to keep this a secret!"/p  
p data-p-id="f2db72cba307fe846978dab4d8c8d41f"Brandon: "I'm sorry Caitlyn, but I don't think I can do that.."/p  
p data-p-id="e4a9a2dbddf2b59352f0dee4f297d005"Caitlyn: "what would I have to do to keep this a secret?"/p  
p data-p-id="a915f5dc33145ceea067a5738c2e3a26"Brandon: "hmm.. how about you go ahead and suck my cock instead of his?"/p  
p data-p-id="74bce099642d18486eb9f1f6e7be0bbf"I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a raging hard on from seeing her in this state of being. Her boyfriend just kept looking at her as if trying to see if she'd even consider doing such a thing to him, that's when she spoke up../p  
p data-p-id="4cd93cdb136afdea52abc4e8795c2110"Caitlyn: "Okay.. I'll do it, but you have to promise not to say a word about it."/p  
p data-p-id="55b02e4fc178d84e8ed7b01024e6798f"Brandon: "Of course, you have my word."/p  
p data-p-id="2bc4f8b59a93b596ad3219e33942afeb"Her boyfriend nearly began to cry as his eyes started watering, as he was about to watch his girlfriend suck my big cock in front of him. She got up and walked over to me, her perky nipples fully on display as she got down in front of me. /p  
p data-p-id="f8dc7d740395805b149cf7fa1c717b07"She unzipped my jeans and pulled my white briefs down along with them, my giant cock flipped up and nearly hit her in the heat of the moment. I could see the glimmer in her eyes that she loved how huge it was compared to her boyfriend. /p  
p data-p-id="3b9a97954579f51e7d18ed8ab7c98826"She started by putting her little hands around the shaft of my cock and began jerking me off, the foreskin pulling back as she jerked it. I could feel her tongue start to lick the tip and around the foreskin of my cock before she tried fitting the tip into her mouth. It felt so fucking good having a little girl that I babysat before blowing me, all while her boyfriend had to watch./p  
p data-p-id="4dc56a7f1b5a3d3d05601e7804bc1cf7"Her mouth tried to fit more of my massive cock in as it could, she only got about 2/3 of it in her mouth before I thrust-ed it deeper in. This caused her to start gagging and choking on my cock, her face got a bit red as tears rolled down her cheeks. I pulled it out of her mouth as she gasped for air and coughed, spitting onto my cock which already had drool covering it. /p  
p data-p-id="9f32b3d49f8f2c1b3a63181259a1ed78"Jake was actually crying now, but his underwear was pulled down as he sat on her bed and was jacking off as he watched us. I couldn't believe that he was watching me throat fuck his little girlfriend and jacking off to it none the less. She tried sucking my cock as deep as I was forcing her to before, as I started to shoot a massive load of cum deep into her throat. She gagged and spit some extra cum from her mouth as she swallowed the rest. /p  
p data-p-id="3833392c1f2f4178235d436f669989c8"She spoke up as she was getting up off the ground./p  
p data-p-id="7332a54f926835ac9fa1c6a963e6189f"Caitlyn: "o-okay.. I did what you asked, our promise is made."/p  
p data-p-id="1042116f33f4e7f5ed8c802390aa6858"Brandon: "it sure is, god your small mouth felt so fucking good."/p  
p data-p-id="c2a2484b2e7503476fa6343addc06794"Caitlyn: *giggles* "t-thanks.."/p  
p data-p-id="635ea1faaede7eea83c50666f03e37f5"I watched as she went back over to her boyfriend and started sucking his cock again for him. Her diapered ass was just sitting there out in the open, her skirt was barely covering much of it at all. I walked over behind her and started rubbing her diapered butt and between her crotch as she was slurping on Jake's cock./p  
p data-p-id="76cdb4d668c6237884f39ebfc002cb4e"Brandon: "I never really noticed before just how cute these diapers are on you.."/p  
p data-p-id="93a2e6f18d593e79e9b326be80df72c9"I played around with her diapered butt, rubbing pretty hard around her crotch as I could tell it was turning her on more. I pulled the diaper aside a bit and lined my cock up with her tight brown little asshole, before pushing the tip of my cock in and slowly working it so that she'd take more of my cock in her ass. /p  
p data-p-id="6614491b8c35349f9e74e4d669e04889"Her boyfriend took notice of what I was going and his happy look on his face turned back into a sad one, as he spoke./p  
p data-p-id="f001c351303e76a940a9dcd48c5dc606"Jake: "that wasn't part of the deal you faggot!"/p  
p data-p-id="77b6d456e60b41e3a4e36f53bcaf85fb"Brandon: "shut up you cuck boy, I wanted to feel her tight anus around my cock and that's exactly what I'm getting right now."/p  
p data-p-id="dd1d36caaf0e73c6f83b5fecd74db258"Watching his anger and sadness pleased me as I could tell he never got to fuck her before. I continued thrusting my big cock into her tight anus slowly, not to cause her a massive amount of pain. She kept sucking his cock, every so often catching her breath as she was experiencing some pain from the sheer size of my cock going into her asshole. Each thrust into her, her diaper would bump up onto my crotch as it made crinkling sounds that filled the room./p  
p data-p-id="accc2ad1a389e5373074ddea0c5f391d"She was finally starting to enjoy getting fucked in the ass as time went on, she began bumping her butt back into me as I thrusted. I started rubbing the front of her diapered crotch during all of this, very roughly in order to get her to climax. I noticed her boyfriend made a grunting noise as she pulled her mouth away from his little cock, cum dripping from her mouth back onto his cock./p  
p data-p-id="6a94c1f334a83bc68a1bac62a23e387b"She began moaning as I kept fucking her still, the thrusting got quicker and her diaper was making so much crinkling sounds. Finally I couldn't take it any longer and I started shooting my cum deep into her anus as I felt her diapered crotch become warm./p  
p data-p-id="8e728c742246f8a79e3e44e5810b5cbb"I knew she had came too, as I tried releasing my cock from her tight anus, it slipped out from between her diaper as she looked at me with a smile on her face./p  
p data-p-id="a15eefcdb1a7292b3ad8df5b7c0e6c31"Jake spoke up again and was pissed now../p  
p data-p-id="e0f59f563de51f397c14226646e9e50e"Jake: "you faggot asshole got to fuck my girlfriend's asshole, it's not fair!"/p  
p data-p-id="1945cd820d35c2153e73da91b8660a2d"I didn't even have to speak up before Caitlyn did../p  
p data-p-id="8be4760de9150cbcd66e9365f790d2e3"Caitlyn: "Jake you should just go home and never speak to me again."/p  
p data-p-id="6466b63312610497efcc1cf677c51fed"Jake: "w-wait.. baby, what do you mean?"/p  
p data-p-id="8d56e62fd8a2144f97f7c4a5fb4d5afe"Caitlyn: "I mean I'm tired of how you act like you deserve to fuck me."/p  
p data-p-id="5b9c36e585c56ec0b7ff7345e29adbfe"Jake: "w-whatever! fuck you slut, I'm going to tell all the kids at school that you fuck older guys."/p  
p data-p-id="26787e4f6a1107ab035597a065dbb092"Jake pulled his underwear and pants up, running out of her room and out of the house before we heard the front door slam shut. /p  
p data-p-id="f2d0641b1f4abce2645fe9abcf80a6a1"She looked at me and with a cute smile on her face, she asked if I'd like to be her new boyfriend. From that day forward, I now had a 10 year old girlfriend who wears diapers./p  
p data-p-id="9d46c7bfbed40a9280c26cad33e751ee"[to be continued in chapter 2, be on the lookout for it!]/p 


	2. Chapter 2: Day out at the mall

It was about 2 weeks later when I'd get to hang out with Caitlyn again. This time I wouldn't have to babysit her, but instead I'd get to take her out to our local mall all by ourselves. I didn't think her parents would allow for her to go alone with me, but I guess since I've babysat her for so long without any issues they figured it was okay.

I was wearing the normal jeans with a random anime t-shirt as I had mom drive me over to her house. Once we got there, I went to go get her, knocking on the front door as she answered.

Brandon: "ready for our big day at the mall?"

Caitlyn: "of course I am, because you'll be with me!"

I smiled and we walked back to my mom's car with her, She was so cute looking today. She was wearing a pink skirt with a nice little hello kitty hoodie on, her diaper slightly peaking out from under her skirt as she got into the back seat with me.

My mom started driving as she asked chatted with us for a while on the way there.

Mom: "so, Caitlyn you must really like it when Brandon babysits you I bet?"

Caitlyn: "y-yeah, he's pretty fun to be around and do stuff with."

Mom: "oh, and what kind of stuff do you guys do exactly?"

Caitlyn: "W-we play together, he's reaaally good at that."

Brandon: "uh yeah, we play plenty of 'games.'"

Mom: *laughs* "well as long as you enjoy hanging out with my son and he makes you have fun!"

Before we had known it, we made it to the mall and my mom wished us a fun time as she reminded me to text her when we're done. We got out of the car and began walking into the mall together, as I thought of why we were here. She was wanting to buy some new clothes that she's been looking forward to buying for a while.

I opened the glass door to the mall as it was a bit crowded inside, making our way in the building. She lead the way to which stores she wanted to shop at first, we stopped by a store called Abercrombie and she started looking around at some cute little tween clothing. She picked up a few clothes but nothing too exciting that she wanted, before we moved on to the next store called Justice.

She looked around some more and found some cute outfits that she picked out and we paid for them before again moving on to another store, I was starting to get bored even though I was with my now little girlfriend. We finally stopped by another tween store called Forever 21, as she was looking around at the clothing, I noticed I was the only guy in the whole store.

The workers giggled to themselves as they watched us shop, it was kind of embarrassing but I figured in their eyes, we looked like we were brother and sister. Which would just mean that I was dragged along to help my little sister shop, but in reality it was actually that I was shopping with my little underage girlfriend.

While she picked out a few more outfits, she spoke up a bit.

Caitlyn: "would you help me choose out some panties that you think would look good on me?"

Brandon: "w-wait.. what? you don't even wear underwear though.."

Caitlyn: "it's okay, I could always buy them in a size or two bigger and put them on over my diapers."

Brandon: "now that's kind of hot.. okay, let's go pick out some panties for ya."

She giggled as she lead me over to the underwear section, where she grabbed a few different pairs of panties, holding them up to me.

Caitlyn: "what about these my little pony ones?"

Brandon: "those are pretty cute"

Caitlyn: "or what about these blue striped ones?"

Brandon: "I like those too, hey how about you grab these cute little bear design ones?"

Caitlyn: "sure! I want to go try them on and make sure they fit."

Brandon: "sure thing, let's head over to the dressing room."

We headed over to the dressing room which was a bit out of sight from the counter, where the workers were standing and still giggling to themselves as they watched me just help her shop for panties. Caitlyn opened up the changing room door and headed inside, as I was standing outside of it.

It wasn't a long wait before she waved for me to come into the dressing room with her, as I double checked that no one was watching us. I stepped into the changing room as she was lifting her hello kitty hoodie and t-shirt off her flat chest, her perky pink nipples greeting me, followed by her unzipping her skirt which fell to the ground.

This left her standing there before me in just her diaper, as she pulled her diaper down to her feet, giving me a nice view of her tight little pink pussy lips.

Brandon: "god damn it, you're so fucking sexy Caitlyn."

Caitlyn: *giggles* "t-thanks."

She reached for a pair of the brief panties that has a cute little bear print on the back of them, sliding them up to her waist just below her belly button. They fully covered the back side of her butt cheeks, as she did a cute little pose for me in them, asking me if I liked how she looked in them.

Caitlyn: "do they look cute on me?"

Brandon: "I think you look cute in general baby."

My cock was diamond hard as I decided to show her just how she was making me feel. I unzipped my jeans and pulled my white briefs down as well, my big cock flipped upwards as she was amazed how hard I was. She giggled and walked over to me, before placing her small hands around my cock and slowly jerking me off, the foreskin moving along with the strokes.

She got down on her knees and opened her mouth, licking and starting to suck the tip of my cock. Slurping noises filled the room as she kept sucking and drooling all over my dick, spit and drool dripping from my cock onto the ground as some of it dripped from her chin.

While she was in the middle of sucking my cock, she popped my cock out of her mouth for a moment, looking up at me with a look of worry.

Caitlyn: "Brandon.. I feel like I've got to poop badly!"

Brandon: "really? here.. stand up real quick, I want to see this."

She was blushing with embarrassment, as she stood up and I turned her around with her back facing me. I watched her as she closed her eyes as she was letting out a few farting sounds. Her back end of her panties were filling up nicely with her poop, which was expanding the bottom of them outwards a bit as I could see them becoming stained slightly, poop was starting to try forcing it's way out the back of her panties.

I pulled the back waistband of her panties away from her body and looked inside to see that about 3/4 of the back of her panties was filled with poop. I began patting the bottom of her messy panties, trying to make it more messy as bit of poop started squishing out and onto the floor.

Brandon: "such a bad little girl.. pooping in your panties like that!"

Caitlyn: "I-I'm sorry for being so disgusting in front of you.."

Brandon: "I'm going to have to punish you for not acting like a big girl now, you know that right?"

Caitlyn: "P-please don't be too rough with me."

I pulled the bottom of her panties near her crotch aside, enough for me to fit my cock under there as I began thrusting my cock between her cute butt and messy panties. This caused for more poop to spill out onto my crotch and onto the floor as well. I grind-ed my cock around inside of her panties, as I could see that she was starting to slowly moan, she was enjoying this as much as I was.

I couldn't take it any longer and I felt my dick around within the mess of her panties, as I lined the tip of my cock up to her messy asshole. I pushed the tip of my cock into her asshole as she let out a yelp of pain, I covered her mouth for a moment in order to not let our voices get too loud.

Brandon: "does it feel just as good as our first time doing this?"

Caitlyn: "it feels so good Brandon.. f-fuck my tight asshole more."

I slowly worked my cock deeper into her tight asshole, her mess inside her panties was coating my shaft in poop, even more poop fell onto the floor as I was able to start fucking her a bit quicker now.

Caitlyn: "I love how big your cock feels inside of my asshole!"

Brandon: "I love you for letting me fuck such a tight hole in the first place baby!"

Within that moment I wrapped my arms around her belly and had one hand playing with her perky nipples that were hard. I continued sliding my messy cock deep into her, back and forth as I held on to her tightly. She turned her head enough for us to kiss each other and that's when I couldn't hold it any longer.

I unleashed a massive load of cum deep into her asshole as I slowly pulled my now messy cock out from under her dirty panties. She climaxed shortly before I came, making the front of her panties soaking wet. She stood there with a look of pleasure on her face and we kissed each other for a while, before deciding that we should hurry up and get dressed.

I pulled my briefs and pants up, just letting my poop covered cock sit in my underwear without cleaning it, since there wasn't any way to do that in here.

Brandon: "Caitlyn you're going to have to buy those messy panties now and let the manager know what happened to them."

Caitlyn: "B-but.. it's embarrassing!"

Brandon: "I'm sorry baby, but we can't just tell them we were fucking in here and that you shit yourself.

Caitlyn: *sigh* "f-fine.."

She was blushing but had a mix of anger on her face as well, as she pulled her skirt back on zipping it up around her now messy dirty panties, next she put her t-shirt and hoodie back on to cover her perky nipples. I picked her clean diaper up from the ground and put it in the nearby trashcan on our way out of the changing room.

We walked up to the counter to check out what clothing she wanted to buy and I mentioned that we need to speak with the manager. The clerk working told me that it was nice of me to help shop with my little sister, as she scanned her clothing. The manager walked over to us, before speaking.

Manager: "hi there, what can I help you with today?"

Brandon: "go on Caitlyn, tell the nice lady what happened."

Caitlyn: "I-I.. was trying on a pair of panties.. w-when I pooped myself, I would like to buy them still."

Manager: "oh sweetie! it's okay, things happen all the time.. are you still wearing them?"

Caitlyn: "y-yes.."

The manager offered to let her get cleaned up in the back room and wear one of the new pair of panties she bought instead. The manager took her back and once Caitlyn took the messy panties off, she stuck it into a plastic bag to keep the smell from being noticed. It wasn't long before Caitlyn returned as I had all her clothing bags in my hands.

I could tell she was all cleaned up nicely now since she smelled much better than before. I thanked the manager for the help and understanding as we walking out of the store and I texted my mom that we're ready to be picked up now.

All in all, going to the mall with my little underage girlfriend is pretty fun!


	3. Chapter 3: Babysitting a big baby

It's been about a week since I took my little girlfriend out shopping at the mall. I got a phone call today that I'd need to come babysit Caitlyn again, so I jumped into the shower and got ready. After drying off, I put my white briefs on, followed by a pair of jeans and lastly another random anime t-shirt as I got mom to hurry up.

We ran out of the house and into her car, while we had a bit of time before we got there, I thought to myself. It's a good thing I get to babysit Caitlyn again, because I've been dying to hang out with her all week long.

Before I knew it, we pulled up and I rushed towards the front door as her parents were already leaving themselves.

Caitlyn's mom: "you got here just in time again!"

Brandon: *laughs* "I guess so!"

Caitlyn's mom: "the normal supplies are sitting on the kitchen table as always, we'll be back home by midnight."

I nodded as I ran into the house and Caitlyn ran up to me as we hugged each other, making out a bit as I lifted her tiny body up, holding onto her padded bottom. I walked us upstairs into her bedroom and I laid her on the bed. Her diaper on full sight for me to see as I was already getting an erection, as I was unzipping my pants and pulled my white briefs down to my feet, she spoke up.

Caitlyn: *giggles* "I want to see you wear diapers for once and enjoy them as much as I do!"

Brandon: "well.. I'll be honest, I kind of wanted to just have some fun with you, but I'll do it for you baby."

My cock was slightly disappointed from hearing her say that, because I really wanted to get my dick wet, but I don't want to upset her either. She reached for a fresh diaper that was sitting on her night stand and began unfolding it. It was much bigger than her normal diapers she wore, she must have bought some when she needed more for herself.

Caitlyn: "okay big baby, lay down on my bed for me."

Brandon: "alright baby."

I laid myself down on her bed which had pink sheets on it, I lifted my bottom enough for her to get part of it under me, as she slowly got it fully on me. There I was sitting on her bed with a huge diaper on, along with my t-shirt. She walked away from the bed and opened her closet, standing there was Jake, her old boyfriend who was completely naked and had a erection already.

Brandon: "what's he doing here?!"

Caitlyn: "he's here because you embarrassed me last week."

Brandon: "look baby, I'm sorry I made you do that at the mall, but we had no other choice!"

She just giggled while looking at me before she got down on her knees and started to suck his little cock in front of me. I was fucking pissed now, but when I tried to get up from her bed, I noticed the diaper was causing me from being able to move that great.

I sat there helpless as I saw my girlfriend shoving his whole cock down her throat. Before I could even get half way up from the bed, I heard him grunt as he blew his load of cum down her throat. She looked over at me again and giggled before saying.

Caitlyn: "this is your punishment for our mall trip!"

Brandon: "baby, please stop this already, I'm sorry!"

I kept trying to get up off of her bed as I saw her pull her diaper down to her knees and leaned over, as Jake lined his cock up with her tight little asshole.

Brandon: "Caitlyn please! stop it!"

But her mind was set, Jake thrust-ed his cock into her tight asshole as she yelped in pain. She kept making slutty little faces as he slid his cock in and out of her hole. Her moans were of pleasure, just as they were with me when we'd fuck. I tried moving off the bed and finally was able to get up, but I could barely walk with how padded this diaper was.

He continued fucking her tight asshole a bit rough as he smiled at me and said.

Jake: "big babies who wear diapers don't get to have sex!"

Now I was getting furious, my little underage girlfriend was cucking me just like I once cucked Jake that night when I caught them in the act. Before I could even make it half way over to them, I hear Jake let out a moan and grunt as Caitlyn followed, they came together. He pulled her back towards him and they kissed for a bit as Jake said.

Jake: "I love you Caitlyn, I didn't mean what I said a few weeks ago."

Caitlyn: "That's nice, but you still called me a slut and have no respect for my girly holes, now get the fuck out of my house!"

She moved away from him and Jake got upset, gathered his clothes, storming off downstairs before we heard the front door slam shut. Caitlyn pulled her diaper back up to her waist, not even cleaning the cum from her asshole as she walked over to where I was and pushed me onto the bed.

Caitlyn: "I'm sorry I had to do that to you, it's just that you really made me upset that day at the mall in front of all those people."

Brandon: "it's okay baby, just please don't ever do that again and I promise I'll try not to embarrass you in public ever again."

Caitlyn: "I promise!"

I didn't want to say anything else to anger her, figuring it's best to forgive her and move on. She fell on top of me, laying on her bed, she started kissing me and said.

Caitlyn: "The only person I love is you, so treat me right and this pussy is yours."

Brandon: "I love you too baby, I promise you that!"

I hugged her tightly and rubbed her diapered butt as we made out with each other. She stopped and spoke again.

Caitlyn: "in order for me to fully trust your word, I want you to make a mess in that diaper of yours for me.

Brandon: "you mean.. you want me to shit myself?"

Caitlyn: "yeah! it's okay, if you do it.. I'll do it too!" *giggles*

Brandon: "okay it's a deal then!"

She crawled over my chest and sat her diapered butt on my face, crinkling sounds filled the room from the movements. I already knew what she was about to do, as I tried to poop for her too, but it was much harder than I thought it would be. That's when I heard a rush of loud farts coming from above my face.

Her diaper began to expand on my face as I could smell the poop as she shit herself. I could hear her moaning and grunting as she kept trying to force as much poop into her diaper as possible, it squished around above my face and I could begin to feel the heat from it through the diaper.

I finally could feel the rush from her doing it and began to shit into my diaper as well. This caused her to be very happy as she spoke up again.

Caitlyn: "aww! I'm sooo happy you're pooping for me!"

Once I finished shitting myself, she lifted herself from my face and laid next to me. We laid on her bed, kissing each other for a while as I played with her perky little nipples, I began licking them and sucking on them as she moaned. My hand was on her diapered ass, squishing and making her mess inside even worse.

That's when we heard the front door open, it was her parents! What was I to do, they were calling out for us and here I was in a big messy diaper as their 10 year old daughter laid next to me in a soiled diaper, as I was sucking on her nipples.

Caitlyn rushed out of her bed and threw a night gown on over her body quickly. It barely covered her diapered bottom which was sagging from her messy butt as I grabbed my jeans and tried pulling them up, but they didn't want to go over my diaper fully.

I could hear them calling for me as someone was walking up the steps, I couldn't get my jeans to fully cover the diaper and instead tried to just make my shirt cover what was sticking out from my pants instead. While I did that, Caitlyn leaped into bed and under her sheets as I picked up a book from her night stand.

I pretended to be reading her a bedtime story as I heard the bedroom door creak open. Her mother walked into the room and came up behind me.

Caitlyn's mom: "hey, we're back."

Brandon: "oh sorry, I didn't hear you guys get back."

Caitlyn's mom: *laughs* "no worries!"

She sniffed around the room a bit before asking me.

Caitlyn's mom: "did you change Caitlyn's diaper tonight?"

Caitlyn: "sorry mom, I forgot to tell Brandon about changing me earlier."

Her mother mentioned how it smelled awful in here in a playful way, as she accepted what her daughter said. I told Caitlyn to have a good night, as her mom did the same, before flipping the lights off in her room as we headed into the hallway.

I was starting to head downstairs as Caitlyn's mom stopped me and whispered in my ear.

Caitlyn's mom: "Your secret is safe with me."

Brandon: "w-what secret?"

I thought she knew that I was messing around with her daughter, but instead she pointed towards the back of my jeans. My diaper I had on was peaking out for her to notice, she even oddly asked if I'd like to get my diaper changed by her quick..

Who could say no to that?


	4. Chapter 4: My girlfriend's mother

I followed Caitlyn's mother down the hallway and into her bedroom, as she pulled out a clean plastic sheet that she threw on her bed. She then told me to lay down on there and that she'd grab the cleaning supplies.

I sat down on this sheet as it made some crinkling sounds, slightly embarrassed about what would soon happen. She walked back into the room with a bottle of baby powder and wet wipes as she said.

Caitlyn's mother: "well, aren't you going to pull your pants down for me?"

Brandon: "oh.. s-sorry."

I slowly started to pull my jeans down as she came over to the bed, helping me pull them off of me. She started to undo my diaper and as the front was pulled away, she saw that I had a erection. I didn't even notice how much of a boner I had at the moment in time, as she looked at it, along with the mess left in my diaper.

She reached and placed her hand around my cock, as she slowly began jerking me off. All the while, she was pulling the messy diaper out from under me and started cleaning the mess on around me, still jerking my cock nicely. I was confused as to why Caitlyn's mom was trying to do sexual stuff with me and asked.

Brandon: "why are you doing this?"

Caitlyn's mother: "I'm pretty drunk right now to be honest.. just let me have some fun, okay?"

She took a moment away from jerking me off, as she let the straps on her red dress come down, which made her DD cup tits flop out. She placed her breasts around my cock and started to squish them around my dick, jerking it around as I could feel the amazing feeling of her breasts. She was jiggling them around my cock roughly and began to lick the tip of my hard cock.

I couldn't believe that my little 10 year old girlfriend's mom was doing this to me. All while her husband was downstairs and could catch us in the act at any time. I kind of felt bad after thinking about how wrong this was to do behind Caitlyn's back. It just felt so fucking good though.

Brandon: "can I see your panties?"

Caitlyn's mother: "sure thing!"

She stood up and pulled her dress down to her feet, stepping out from it, revealing that she had some white panties on.

Caitlyn's mother: "would you like to sniff them?"

Brandon: "actually.. could you give me a panty-job instead?"

Caitlyn's mother: "naughty are we?"

She started pulling her warm panties down her legs and grabbed them, wrapped them around my cock with the insides of her panties rubbing around on my shaft. There was a wetness on them, sliding around my cock. I could even see some shit stains in her panties as she jerked up and down on my cock.

She spit onto my dick as she continued to work at making me feel good and before I knew it, I shot a massive load of cum that landed on her hands and some fell on her panties. She took her panties off of my cock and looked at the mess I had made on them.

She slid the now cum covered white panties back onto her busty body and started putting a fresh diaper on around me. It was weird to be wearing a diaper, but there was something nice about it too. She rubbed the front of my diaper around with her hand, as she sat next to me on her bed. She leaned in and started making out with me as I rubbed the front of her panties.

I placed my other hand on one of her big tits and played with them as well, as she was getting more wet down under her panties.

In that moment her husband called out for her from downstairs, worried about being caught doing this behind his back. She leap up from the bed and slid her red dress back on and made sure I was able to get dressed as well, part of my diaper still sticking out at the waist.

Caitlyn's mother: "now this is our little secret, okay?"

Brandon: "of course."

She began walking out of the room as she turned to give me a wink before leaving the room. I started making my way downstairs and she was talking with her husband as if nothing had happened, they both told me to have a good night as I left their house.

My mom was outside in the car waiting for me, as I tried to make sure she couldn't notice that I had a diaper on. The whole trip home, I kept thinking to myself about how weird today has been.


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep over at my girlfriends

It's been about a week since I last babysat Caitlyn and had that moment with her mom. Her parents requested that I come babysit for them again tonight though, as she was going to have a friend from school sleep over too.

I got ready by putting on my normal jeans and anime t-shirt on, before asking my mom if she could drive me over there. She drove me over and it looked like Caitlyn's parents had already left for the night. I walked up to the door and knocked till Caitlyn let me in, she was in a pair of hello kitty pajamas and then I noticed her little friend who was wearing a pair of my little pony pajamas.

Caitlyn: "Brandon, this is my friend Veronica from school. she's 11 years old."

Brandon: "she's pretty cute."

Veronica: "thanks!"

I could tell she had developed faster than Caitlyn since her breasts were at least a B cup. I walked into the living room where Caitlyn already had a movie ready for us all to watch. Caitlyn sat on my lap and started making out with me as her friend was watching us for a bit. My girlfriend was clearly trying to show off to her friend that she had a older boyfriend.

We slowed down on making out as the movie started, but it wasn't too long before we got bored of the movie. We instead found our own fun between us, Caitlyn and I were rubbing each other. I was rubbing her crotch, as I could tell she had a diaper on under her pajama bottoms, as she rubbed my chest and crotch too.

I could tell Veronica was starting to get turned on by us, she was rubbing her crotch through her own pajama bottoms as she watched us. Before long, my girlfriend was pulling my pants down to my knees, along with my underwear as my big cock flopped out.

She started jerking my cock up and down, my foreskin moving nicely from her strokes. Caitlyn's diaper was peaking out from her pajamas at the waistline, which turned me on even more. I tugged on her diapers waistband, trying to tease her a bit as she had a naughty look on her face. Caitlyn looked over at Veronica and asked her.

Caitlyn: "Veronica, would you like to come play with my boyfriend too?"

Veronica: "y-yes.. he looks really big too!"

Veronica stood up and walked over to where we're sitting, as she sat down to my left, while my girlfriend was on my right. Veronica put her hand on my cock as my girlfriend was jerking me off with her own hand.

They both leaned down and slowly licked the tip of my cock as it peaked out of it's foreskin. I was fixated on Veronica, as I noticed her pink panties were sticking out at her waistline of her pajamas, they were briefs.

Before we continued any further, we decided to get up and walked upstairs into Caitlyn's room. There I laid down on her bed with my cock still rock hard and asked them.

Brandon: "hey girls.. can you take those pajama bottoms off?"

Caitlyn: "who could say no?"

Veronica: "s-sure!"

They both started lifting their pajama tops off, their chests were fully on show for my eyes. Veronica's breasts were pretty cute, as was my girlfriends flat chest. They grabbed their bottoms and pulled them down, off their bodies. Both girls walked over to the bed, Veronica was standing there in her pink my little pony panties on and Caitlyn was in her diaper that had pink frills around the legging holes.

Brandon: "wow.. those are some little girly panties you got on Veronica!"

Veronica: "y-yeah.. my mom won't let me wear anything more grown up yet.."

Brandon: "oh nah.. I think they suit you just fine, they're really cute!"

Caitlyn: "yeah, at least you don't have to wear diapers like me" *giggles*

Veronica: "I guess you got a point! *giggles*

Brandon: "Could you girls both try sitting on my face and fart for me?"

I didn't think they'd be okay with doing such a dirty act, but they did. They crawled onto the bed and sat their bottoms on my face, as I started to hear loud farts blow out from their panties and diaper. I could smell the awful, yet wonderful smell of their little girly farts as it was a whole new experience for me.

It was truly amazing to have these two little girls farting on my face in such a lewd way. They kept unleashing smelly farts as my cock twitched from excitement. That's around when Veronica spoke up..

Veronica: "I-I r-really need to go poop real quick!"

As she lifted her bottom from my face, I held onto her and pulled her panties down a bit. I could see her anus as it pulsed as she was ready to let it all out, I got my mouth real close to her anus and started tonguing it.

Veronica: *gasps* "s-stop! that's dirty and I'm about to poop!"

I didn't stop though, I continued licking into her anus as she tried so hard to keep her poop in. Her anus was pulsing open and shut as she tried to hold it in, but before she had the chance to do anything about it. I pulled her pink panties up tightly to her waist as I could see the back of her panties getting filled with poop.

She was in tears at the sight of seeing that she had messed herself, but my girlfriend grabbed a diaper off of her night stand.

Caitlyn: "You'll need to wear diapers from now on Veronica!"

Veronica: "aww!.. b-but I hate diapers!"

Brandon: "well you did poop yourself.."

Veronica: "yeah because of you!"

Brandon: "it's okay, I think you'd look pretty cute in those diapers anyways."

Without even cleaning or taking her panties off, we put a diaper on her as she was stuck in her messy panties, now wearing a diaper.

Now both girls were in diapers as I watched them fight over sucking my cock. I laid there on the bed and let them suck my cock together, as I patted their diapered butts. I tried to slip my hands in between their diapers and start fingering them both. They let out cute soft moans as their diapers crinkled from the movements caused from me fingering them.

The time came when I was about to cum and so I stood up on the bed.

Brandon: "now girls, open those pretty mouths and get ready to taste my cum!"

They giggled together as I jerked off towards them, before letting a huge load of sticky cum land on their faces. It got into their mouths, face, upper body and even a bit on their diapers.

I laid back on her bed as both girls laid next to me, covered in cum. We started making out all together and continued playing with each others crotch areas. That was the first time I've ever had a threesome and it was wonderful.


	6. Chapter 6: Caught in the act

It was about two weeks after my girlfriends sleep over when I was asked to babysit once again. I had my mom drop me off as she had some running around to get done that day. Before I reached the door to Caitlyn's house, I was greeted by her parents who ran off in a hurry without saying much before they got into their car and pulled out of the drive way.

This was good for me, because I was really horny today and really wanted to see if I could finally fuck Caitlyn's tight underage pussy today. I stepped into the house to find her waiting for me, wearing her school uniform which consists of a red plaid skirt, white t-shirt.

We walked into the living room, sitting on the couch as we began making out. I held her tight and rubbed her diapered ass as she rubbed my crotch, the sound of crinkling filling the room.

While still kissing each other, I unzipped my pants enough to pull my cock through the pee hole of my white briefs. She slowly started jerking my cock with one hand, the foreskin moving up and down. She rubbed my cock as we continued to make out, as I slipped my hand up her shirt and grabbed onto her tiny tit mounds.

She stopped jerking me off for a moment as she lifted her diapered crotch onto my hard cock. She started rubbing her crotch around on my dick, as we made out some more. Her diaper crinkling loudly and it felt so good as my cock slid around it.

Brandon: "Caitlyn, I brought some condoms with me."

Caitlyn: "wow, really?"

I reached into my pants pocket to pull one out to show her.

Brandon: "I really want to fuck your tight little girl pussy today."

Caitlyn: *giggles* "you can fuck it as much as you'd like."

She grabbed the condom from my hand and ripped it open, as she lifted her diapered crotch from my cock. She grabbed my dick with on hand and slid the condom on there with the other hand.

Brandon: "god damn Caitlyn, I love you so much right now!"

Caitlyn: "I love you too!"

She pulled her diaper down from under her plaid skirt she was still wearing, tossing the body warm like diaper on the living room table. Her tight pink little pussy was in my sight, She lined the tip of my cock up to where her pussy lips were. We kissed each other before I could feel her slowly sliding the tip of my cock into her tight little girl pussy.

She was letting out some moans of pain as my cock continued to slide deeper into her. I let out a few grunts of excitement from having my cock feel like it's being hugged by her pussy walls. I slowly started to thrust my cock into her tight pussy as there was wetness forming around it.

I reached my hand around to her anus and stuck one of my fingers into her asshole, playing around with it as we continued fucking. I pulled my finger out from her anus to find it covered in poop, as I stuck the poop covered finger into my mouth.

It was so fucking sexy to taste my girlfriends poop like that. Since I played with her anus, her muscles loosened up enough for her to out a long log of shit. It mostly fell onto the couch, but some of it landed on my balls as she had a embarrassed look on her face.

Brandon: "that's so fucking hot, how you just pooped like that for me as we fuck."

Caitlyn: "r-really? you like that, even though it's dirty?"

Brandon: "of course!"

We continued fucking each other, my cock slid into her tight pussy as we heard the front door open up, standing there in the doorway was her mom. She was just looking at us with a look of shock on her face, as I was deep inside of her underage daughter.

We couldn't stop fucking each other and within the heat of that moment, Caitlyn started squirting and letting out moans. Her pussy walls tightened around my cock as I finally came into the condom.

Her mother finally spoke up..

Caitlyn's mother: "C-caitlyn.. my baby girl.."

Brandon: "l-look.. it isn't what you think."

As I tried to explain what was going on, Caitlyn grabbed her diaper and slid it on to cover up, I covered my cock with my t-shirt.

Caitlyn's mother: "that's bullshit! you're fucking my little girl!"

Brandon: "yes I am.. but we love each other, doesn't that matter?"

Caitlyn's mother: "You've been raping my daughter is what's been happening! I'm calling the police."

Caitlyn: "mom just stop! I love him so very much, he's the only guy who's ever cared about me like this."

Caitlyn's mother: "sweetie, it's okay! He's playing with your mind is all."

Caitlyn: "no! I trust him fully and this is the first time we've had real sex. We've been dating for over a month already."

Her mother was shocked to hear all of this coming from her daughter, but she was still looking to call the cops. That's when I remembered something..

Brandon: "you know it'd be a shame if your husband knew about what you did to me a while back."

Caitlyn's mother: "what are you talking about?"

Brandon: "I'm talking about the night you took advanage of me in your bedroom!"

Caitlyn's mother: "n-no.. you wouldn't! if he knew about that, he'd kick me out and I'd never see Caitlyn ever again!"

Brandon: "I won't say anything about it, but only if I'm allowed to continue dating Caitlyn secretly till she's of legal age."

She didn't like the thought of knowing that her 10 year old daughter was already fucking guys and one that's over the age of 18 at that, but she knew there was no other choice for her.

Caitlyn's mother: "okay.. it's a deal, but promise me to always use condoms at all times! I don't want any grand kids already this early."

We were so excited to be able to date each other still, Caitlyn leaped into my arms and kissed me as I rubbed her diapered bottom.

Brandon: "I promise you that."

Caitlyn's mother grabbed her bag that she had forgot and left the house again. Caitlyn was in tears at how happy she was.

Caitlyn: "You have no idea how happy I am right now! next time we do something naughty.. I want to try something more risky.."

Brandon: "What do you mean exactly?"

Caitlyn: "I want to have sex in public next time!"

That's when I knew we'd have a wild and crazy time having sex next time.


	7. Chapter 7: Risky Sex

We met each other at a local park on a bright sunny Saturday afternoon. She was wearing a pink hoodie with a black skirt on, her cute little diaper could be seen peaking out the back end. We decided to play around the playground for a while as a few adults nearby just thought she was my little sister. They laughed and even took pictures of my girlfriend with their phones, clearly being able to see up her skirt with her diaper showing.

There was one creepy older guy sitting on a bench who had to have been in his 40's who was actually jacking off in public! He held a newspaper over his crotch but it was clear that this man was jerking his cock to little kids playing around here. I knew he was mostly focusing on my girlfriend though and she didn't seem to mind if he wanted to jack off to seeing her diaper.

It wasn't long before this middle aged guy tucked his cock away in his pants and walked away as if he wasn't doing anything weird.

We shrugged it off and that's when Caitlyn whispered in my ear..

Caitlyn: "Brandon.. I'm really wet right now.. can we find someplace to fuck?"

Brandon: "Sure.. how about you meet me in the boys restroom in the 2nd stall and I'll go into the 1st stall for some fun."

She liked the idea and went off by herself to the boys restroom, I was just about to follow her when someones mom asked me if I saw a girl running around the area. She told me that her name was Gwen and that she's 13 years old, was wearing some punk emo band t-shirt, short black skirt and that she had Red hair that was cut similar to a bob cut hairstyle, had green eyes.

I told her that I didn't know anything but I'd be on the look out for her. I hurried up to the restroom area and by mistake went into the girls restroom, but didn't know my mistake at the time. I noticed that the 2nd stall was closed and so I went into the 1st stall..

(caitlyn's point of view)

She's been waiting in her stall for longer than expected for Brandon, but luckily for her a big massive cock came through the glory hole. She giggled and said..

Caitlyn: "I didn't think you'd come after all.. had me waiting with my diaper getting wet!"

There was silence from the other stall, but she started jerking his cock and began licking it. A bit of moans could be heard from the other stall as she continued slurping on his cock. Oddly enough it wasn't long before a big load of hot sticky cum flew onto her face and on her clothing.

Caitlyn: "Hey! Warn me next time you're about to cum!"

Strangers voice: "Sorry about that.."

There was a moment of silence as Caitlyn knew that wasn't Brandon's voice.. She heard the stall next to her open and someone was standing in front of her stall now. She unlocked the door and standing there was the creepy man from earlier! He smiled and said..

Jeff: "Hey.. it's you! I saw you earlier and thought you were pretty cute, I like your diapers.. My name's Jeff."

Caitlyn: "I can't be doing this.. I was suppose to be doing this with my boyf-"

She stopped and thought that if she told this man that Brandon was her boyfriend and not her big brother, that he would make sure he got in trouble..

Jeff: "Who were you suppose to be doing such naughty acts with?"

Caitlyn: "Uh.. Well.. you actually!"

Jeff: "Is that so?.. well it's my lucky day then!"

The stall door closed as he stepped inside of her stall, he started to feel her chest up roughly and started making out with her. He kept reaching his hand up her skirt and roughly rubbing her diapered crotch..

Jeff: "How's that feel.. Am I making you wet?"

Caitlyn: "Y-yes.. I'm getting really wet.."

She tried to think of a plan in order to escape this creep, but the only idea she had was to say that she was pooping herself. That way this guy would be turned off and not want to do anymore stuff with her.

Caitlyn: "Umm.. I'm starting to poop myself mister.."

Jeff: "Really? Lets find out.."

Before she could react, he bend her over the toilet and lifted her skirt, followed by pulling her diaper down enough to see her tight asshole and wet pink pussy.

Jeff: "I don't see any poop here.. You know what happens to bad little girls missy?"

She couldn't say anything before he shoved his massive cock into her tight anus, making it stretch and form around his size. The pain made her yelp and start to cry, not just tears but actually begin crying. He thrust-ed his cock into her as loud slapping noises filled the restroom, he groaned and held on to her waist as he fucked her hole.

It didn't take long for him to shoot a massive load of cum into her asshole, as he pulled out of her a big gaping hole laid open for her anus. A log of poop came rushing out of her and fell into her diaper, mixed with his cum.

Jeff: "There you go! Now you made poopies like a good girl.."

Caitlyn: "Please stop.. It hurts.. t-too big."

Jeff: "How could I stop?.. You're just so damn cute!"

He lifted her and slid the tip of his massive cock into her tight pussy, she let out whimpers from the pain. He started to force her body down onto his cock as it went deeper into her tight little pussy, stretching it to it's max. Her diaper was still around her legs as he was fucking her, thrusting his cock up into her hard.

She couldn't help but start squirting from the rough sex and it was only a matter of time before he groaned, shooting a load of cum into her pussy. He watched as his cock popped out of her pussy with cum flowing out of her.

This was enough for the man and he pulled his pants back up, leaving the restroom. Caitlyn was sitting on the toilet as she cried for a while at the sight of cum coming out of her holes as she was useless in stopping this guy..

(Brandon's point of view)

He was sitting in his stall and pulled his pants down, along with his white briefs and started rubbing his cock to get it ready. He shoved it through the glory hole and heard a gasp from the other stall, thinking that Caitlyn was getting amazed by how big it looked.

There was a moment before he could feel tiny hands wrap around his cock and begin to jerk him off. This caused him to get even more excited as he had been wanting to have sex for a while now. Then he could feel the warm and wet mouth wrap around his cock, sucking from the tip down the shaft.

The sounds of gagging were coming from the other stall which caused him to get even more horny. He started to thrust his cock in and out of her mouth and before he knew it, a load of hot cum shot out from him..

Brandon: "Caitlyn.. that was the best blowjob you've ever gave me!"

A moment of silence fell on them as he could hear the stall door open and his stall door was unlocked. The door flung open and a little girl stood before him that wasn't Caitlyn.. He pieced it together quickly that this girl was the Gwen girl that mother was looking for earlier.

She walked into his stall and saw his cock hanging as it was still erect a bit.

Gwen: "I'm not this Caitlyn girl you're looking for.. but I've always wanted to have a older man fuck me.."

Brandon: "Oh my god.. look I didn't know, I need to go find Caitlyn."

Gwen: "No.. it's fine, please.. just.. just fuck me.."

Brandon: "I really can't.. I've already got a girlfr-"

He stopped as he saw her not only take her t-shirt off but she pulled her skirt down, She was wearing a pair of red and white striped panties, her chest was at least a B cup. I couldn't move as I was frozen in place from seeing this cute little 13 year old girl standing before me in just her undies.

Gwen: "I want you to take my virginity.. I know my mom is looking for me right now, but I just want a grown man's cock deep inside my little pussy.."

Brandon: "Maybe it'd be okay.. long as no one finds out."

Gwen: "Don't worry.. it'll be our little secret!"

She started to stroke my cock and we began to make out with each other, my hand was rubbing her little crotch as we did. It felt wrong to be doing this behind Caitlyn's back but I was so hard and really wanted to feel this other little girls tight pussy hug my cock..

We broke our lips from each other and she moved her panties to the side of her pussy, it was a bit puffy and soft pink like. I lined my hard cock up to her pussy lips and started rubbing the tip around her slit, this caused her to moan and bite her lip.

Gwen: "put it inside of me.. I'm getting too excited!"

She didn't have to ask me twice.. I started to push my cock as it popped her cherry, blood leaking from her very tight pussy. She yelped with a pain from it, but after a while of getting use to the pain, she was having fun with it.

She let me fuck her pussy a bit roughly and it didn't take long before I felt a warm liquid running down my shaft and balls. She was already having a climax, which caused me to shoot my massive load into her tight wet pussy. She was catching her breath from being fucked and as I slid my cock out of her, a gaping hole with cum poured out.

She got dressed and left me alone in the stall... I had cheated on my girlfriend but I didn't want to...


	8. Chapter 8: Caitlyn gets a new babysitter

It was another everyday normal Friday afternoon, Caitlyn's parents were deciding on going out for the night. They tried to call Brandon to see if he was free, but no one answered the phone. Her parents were worried that they'd not get a night out this weekend, as Caitlyn walked up to them with a book.

Caitlyn: "You guys can still find a babysitter, here's a number for one right here!"

Her parents looked at the listing and called the number, it said under the information that his name was Jonas a 22 year old who claimed to be great with kids around Caitlyn's age group. After chatting for a bit, it was decided that this Jonas guy would be over shortly to babysit her for the night.

It was maybe half an hour later as a pretty average shaped guy pulled up to the house, he was wearing a flannel shirt and some tight jeans and had a fairly clean look to him. Her parents were in a rush to get out as usual and quickly left him with her..

She was wearing her school uniform, a red and black plaid skirt, white collar t-shirt with a cute red bow and her diaper that peeked out slightly from under her skirt. She stood there looking at the man before she spoke up..

Caitlyn: "Have you ever wanted to do naughty stuff with a underage little girl before?"

He looked at her with a lustful stare and a look of bewildered about what she had said. She waved for him to follow her upstairs to her bedroom and waited on her bed for him to enter her room. He thought to himself that it felt as if he were in some sort of waking dream, he followed her up the stairs and peeked into her room. He spoke up once he entered her girly room..

Jonas: "How.. how did you know that I'd want that?"

She giggled and said..

Caitlyn: "Know what?.. That I'd let you have your way with someone my age? Now come over here and lay down on my bed..

She stood up on her bed, waiting for him to come lay down. He clenched his hand into a fist, trying to feel something to make sure he wasn't in some sort of lucid fantasy. All of this seemed to be happening way too easily, as he nodded, feeling drawn in by her. He got on her bed and looked around her girlish room, taking in the preteen musk. He laid down fully on her bed and looked at her nervously, his mind racing and breath quickening.

Caitlyn: "Oh.. by the way, I hope you don't mind that I wear diapers.. but don't worry it'll be coming off here shortly."

She started to lower her diapered butt and sat on his face, crinkling sounds were made from the diaper movement. He moaned and mumbled beneath her as she squishes her diapered ass into his face. He grips her bed sheets and tries hard to breath, not wanting to push her off for breath. Her tight pussy was getting wet already in excitement, as she began to lean her body towards his crotch, where she unzipped his tight jeans and saw his massive cock flop out.

Caitlyn: "Your cock is pretty big compared to my boyfriend, he'd be so jealous if he were here right now.

He sighed in pleasure as he felt his cock be freed from his pants. It was much bigger than Brandon's for sure, as she slowly started to rub and massage his cock for him. He felt her small hands touching it, something he wasn't super used to having happen as somewhat of a submissive man. He could smell her musk from under her diaper making him eager to see underneath it.

~Mean while~

Brandon had finally noticed the missed call from Caitlyn's parents and asked his mom to drive him over to her house. It took her a bit to get ready, but he was thinking that maybe Caitlyn would be home alone and give them the chance to have some sex. He was dropped off and went to the front door of her house, after knocking for a while, there was no answer at the door. He tried jiggling the door knob and was shocked that it was unlocked, He quietly walked in and didn't see anyone in sight. He figured that she would be up in her room most likely if she were home..

He started to climb the stairs and was about to walk into her room when he heard her voice..

~currently happening~

She giggled once again as she teased Jonas before saying..

Caitlyn: "Aww.. do you want to be able to see my tight little holes? Well.. today's your lucky day mister!"

She stopped playing with his cock for a moment in order to stand up above his face. He took a deep desperate breath as he watched her lifting her skirt and grabbed onto her diaper, pulling it down and off of her body, as she tossed it onto the ground near her bed. He could feel his cock start to bulge as he looks up her skirt seeing Her pink little pussy and tight asshole were in his sights, as she lowered her butt back onto his face. Her pussy juices were flowing enough from her tight hole to be noticeable, He could feel her tiny wet cunt pushing against his mouth as her asshole pushes against his nose. she spoke again..

Caitlyn: "How do you like them? pretty cute right?"

He breathed in her scent as he laid there, moaning as he felt her mouth start to suck the tip of his cock, a feeling he definitely wasn't used to as she lightly stroked his cock and now adding a bit of licks into it. Her mouth wrapped around the tip of his cock as she gently sucked and let his dick pop out of her mouth.

It was within this moment that Brandon walked into her room and nearly had tears in his eyes from the sight before him.

Brandon: "How could you do this to me Caitlyn?!"

Caitlyn: *gasped* "Brandon.. I didn't think you'd find out like this.. I really want to be fucked by another man... it's just that you have a weird obsession with wanting me to poop myself and you even eat my poop! It's starting to get gross!

Brandon: "B-but Caitlyn.. If you don't like me doing that, I could have stopped!

Caitlyn: "Well.. it's too late now, if you want me to not break up with you on the spot.. you better take my diaper from the ground and put it on and watch us.

Brandon didn't want to take any chances of losing his underage girlfriend and started undressing himself till he was fully nude. He had a slight erection as he picked up her diaper off the ground and slipped it up to his waist. There was a damp wetness that his balls was feeling from within the diaper, clearly it was her juices from a little bit ago.

Caitlyn: "Good.. now sit and watch us like a good little cuck boy!"

She continues to blow Jonas cock and getting a bit more sloppy as a mix of drool and precum is exiting her mouth. She wiggles her bottom in excitement as her pussy is leaking juices. This causes Jonas to sniff eagerly at her little asshole, the sweet sweaty stink of it intoxicating him as he repeatedly inhales, all the air being filtered against her little anus. His mouth rests on her tight little pussy as she grinds into him, making him taste her girly musk. The smell was similar to how normal woman pussy smelled, but also different in that it had a young girly smell to it.

He started to suck on her pussy a little and casually lap at it, having a lot of cunnilingus experience and wanting to start slow with her. He gets into a little bit of a rhythm as he simultaneously enjoys the feeling of her tiny mouth on his big bulging cock. Her breathing was becoming more Heavy as she was becoming really excited from the whole thing, almost a little too excited as her tummy started to make her feel bad. She spoke..

Caitlyn: "I hope you don't mind.. but I think I'm about to let out some farts.."

Before he can even respond, he feels the warm air unload on his face, as She could barely say that before a loud fart ripped through her anus, making her let out a moan from the feeling it caused. This sent a stinky cloud right up his nostrils and knocking him out a little. He laid there in a daze as he came back to, sniffing at the remnants of her fart as it went away. He mumbles..

Jonas: "Did... Did that feel good sweetie?"

Caitlyn blushed but said..

Caitlyn: "It did feel pretty good.. but I have mor-"

She couldn't finish, before a few more farts forced their way out and she closed her eyes, letting out a few moans from the pain. He began to adjust, huffing her farts as he quietly mumbled to himself "Thank you". He continues sucking on her little pussy as she grinds into him, farting and intoxicating him with her stink.

It was clear that she was getting more wet from letting out these farts, the excitement was causing her to feel as if she was going to over heat. She took a moment to undo her shirt, taking it off along with the bow that dropped to the ground near her bed. He laid there panting as he watched her undress, stuck in a little stink bubble beneath her skirt.

Her flat chest was now exposed, her light pink colored nipples were the only thing giving any form to her otherwise flat chest. She only had her plaid skirt on still as more farts released from her tight anus, more moans continued as she tried to speak..

Caitlyn: "I-I need to pee.. I need my diap-"

As a big loud fart was released.. She couldn't hold it in any longer and she was starting to pee and let out a few more farts in the process. He couldn't react to her comment before he felt the warm piss dribbling down his face. He opened his mouth desperately to try and catch it as she continued peeing. The pungent piss splashes against his tongue and fills the back of his throat, causing him to slowly start gulping it down.

During all of this, Brandon was watching in awe at how this guy was getting to sniff her cute stinky farts and even have her pee on him. He was getting jealous that he had to behave himself and watch or else he'd risk losing his girlfriend. Instead, he rubbed the front of his diaper as he was clearly getting excited from all of this.

While she moaned and whimpered in the process of pissing, as she fully released all of her piss from her bladder. A few light farts could be heard now as she lifted her butt away from his face to see the aftermath.

Caitlyn: "Are you okay down there? I didn't think I'd lose control like that.."

Jonas: "Yeah I'm okay... How did you know I would be okay with being your toilet?"

He wiped his face a little as She gently stroked his cock as she was speaking again..

Caitlyn: "How would you like to cum inside of my tight smelly little girl asshole as a reward for having to get peed on?"

Jonas: "MMm.. I'd love to fuck your smelly little asshole, I'm super close to cumming already!"

She crawled over to his crotch area and had her back facing him, as she spread her ass-cheeks to give him a good sight of her anus. He stared at her little body as she gets in position to sit on his cock, she lined his cock up to her asshole All while gently stroking his massive cock..

Jonas: "Mmmm ride my cock sweetie!"

Caitlyn: "I hope you enjoy my tight asshole as much as Brandon enjoys it, although now he's going to have to watch you fuck my ass instead."

She started to put pressure of pushing her asshole down on the tip of his cock, as it popped in and she tried getting use to his size difference. It wouldn't be long before she had about 3/4 of his cock deep inside of her ass, she lifted her bottom and slammed down onto his cock as she moaned and let out whimpers.

Caitlyn: "How's it feel to be fucking a tight little 10 year old's asshole right now? Am I going to make you cum as quick as Brandon does?"

Jonas: "Mmm.. I already almost came when you were sucking my dick and farting on me.. I don't think I'll last long sweetie.. I'm sorry!"

He moaned as she slid her little body onto his cock, her tiny anus gripping his shaft hard.

Jonas: "Mmm.. Does your boyfriend serve as your toilet too?"

Reaching down to grab her hips as he starts to thrust and rock into her tight asshole..

Caitlyn: "Hehe.. He does sometimes.. but he likes it only if I poop on his cock or poop in my diaper.."

She moaned and continued to do so, as he fucked her tight asshole.

Caitlyn: "I'm going to climax any momen-"

Again before she could finish speaking, she was interrupted. She was starting to squirt and was whimpering from pure pleasure as she was coming from his big cock fucking her.

Caitlyn: "P-please cum inside of m-me!.."

Her hips continued slamming onto him as she continued to climax. He grips her hips hard and lets himself go, pounding her little ass hard and groaning loudly as he climaxes, shooting a large load of hot cum up her asshole. He is able to give her a few more thrusts into her before he collapses back into a wet spot on her bed from the piss. His hands still on her hips as he just remains there with his cock deep in her asshole. He smiles up at her..

Jonas: "Mmm.. Thank you for the opportunity, I hope I can babysit you again.. I promise I will serve you very well!"

Caitlyn: "Hehe.. Maybe you will!"

Brandon did shoot a massive load of hot cum into the diaper he was wearing as he watched her girlfriend get fucked by another man. He watched as she pulled a new diaper up to her waist, not even cleaning the cum leaking from her gaping anus from Jonas massive cock. Would Brandon stick with his girlfriend after all of this or would he learn his lesson?..

~find out next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9: Public Pool Fun

It was weeks after the new babysitter event after Brandon had some time to think it all over and decided to stick things out with his girlfriend. She told him that he'd have to follow one rule from now one though, he had to wear diapers 24/7. He wasn't too upset about having to do this but he also didn't want anyone to find out about it either.

Caitlyn thought that having a day out at the local swimming pool would be a great way to have some fun and also embarrass her boyfriend, seeing as he'd have to wear a diaper under his swimming trucks. They both got dropped off and since they were in public had to act as if they're brother and sister.

Caitlyn: You are wearing a diaper under those trunks I hope!

Brandon: Shush! not so loudly.. but yes I am..

He pulled his swimming trunks away from his waist enough for her to see that he in fact did have a diaper on under them. They weren't the kind meant for swimming, which meant that once he got in the pool they were going to soak in a lot more water. While he had his issue at hand, Caitlyn also was wearing a diaper under her one piece swimsuit, it was light blue and had cute frills around the leg holes and waist. Her diaper that she had on though was indeed a swimwear kind so she could swim around at ease.

The two continued walking as they made their way into the public pool section where other kids, teens and adults were swimming around having a good time. They found a place to put their towels and they decided that going into the hot tub first would be good, walking over to it, they both slowly entered into the nicely warm water and sat in a comfortable spot.

Caitlyn: This sure is nice isn't it?

Brandon: Yeah! It's exactly what I've needed for a while now.

One of the other people sitting in the hot tub who was middle aged man that clearly was here with his family who was else where around the pool area. He noticed the two having a good time and spoke up..

Middle aged man: Having a good time here at the pool?

Brandon: Oh yeah! it's exactly the kind of thing I needed.

Middle aged man: It's nice to see such a caring brother take his sister to the local pool.

Caitlyn: Yeah, he's the best!

During this moment Brandon could feel the front of his diapered crotch being rubbed as he turned to Caitlyn to see she had a naughty smile on her face. He couldn't believe his girlfriend was really rubbing him with other people around and mere inches away in the hot tub, all while still chatting as if nothing is wrong. The only thing hiding the act is the thin layer of bubbles from the jets shooting water around.

She knew his diaper was bloated from it soaking a bunch of water into it, which made it harder for him to feel the movements of her hand as it rubbed around. Caitlyn was sitting between Brandon and this guy, which is important because she began rubbing this strangers crotch while doing the same to her boyfriend, this guy looked at Caitlyn and then to what he thought was her brother to see if he had noticed.

Once he knew that Brandon had no idea about what was happening, this guy undid his trunks enough for his erect cock to be free under the water. She started to stroke his cock as her boyfriend only got teased with being rubbed through his thick diaper, unaware to the actions she was preforming.

It wasn't long before Caitlyn let out a fart and giggled about it, excusing herself to go use the restrooms as her boyfriend stayed in the hot tub. She got out of the hot tub and it was clear that she was wearing a diaper since it had been a bit soaked from the water, it poofed out more than it did before. She signaled for the middle aged guy to follow her while her boyfriend closed his eyes to relax for a moment.

The guy carefully made sure his swim trunks were around him and that his cock wouldn't be noticeable as he got out from the hot tub. He double checked to see if Brandon was catching onto anything odd, but he just smiled and sat in the tub. He saw as Caitlyn walked into the girls restroom as he quickly rushed behind her and into the area, they moved into a open stall before anyone could see that a guy was in there.

Caitlyn: I'm glad you followed me, I was totally hoping you'd let me play with that big cock some more!

Guy: Well.. you're a naughty girl.. having a daughter of my own, I need to teach you not to act as such in public.

Caitlyn: Oh, are you going to punish me hard?

Guy: You got that right sweet heart..

The man sat on the toilet and had Caitlyn sit on his lap as they began to make out, sliding each others tongues into one another mouths. She had a hand rubbing around the front of his crotch feeling up his shaft under his trunks, as he had his hand rubbing her flat chest. He began to pull her shoulder straps of her swimsuit down, so that she could get her arms out of them, Then he pulled the top part of her one piece down to her waist.

He could now see her beautiful little perky nipples and part of her swim wear diaper poking out from her suit. They kept making out as he was now playing with her cute nipples as she was tugging on his cock, till he finally undid his trunks and pulled them down to his feet. His cock slapped the front of her crotch area as she started stroking it.

The man stopped kissing her and moved his head to her nipples to suck on them, she was rubbing the front of her crotch on the man's cock. It wasn't much longer before he couldn't take it any longer..

Guy: I need to shove my cock inside of you..

Caitlyn: I'd love that..

He pulled the rest of her swimsuit down, working it off of her body as she stood in front of him with only her slightly saggy looking diaper on. He got up from the toilet and had her bend over on it instead, as he pulled her diaper down to her feet and saw her cute holes.

Guy: man.. you look real tight.

Caitlyn: You should find out for yourself, I want you to do messy anal with me.

The man lined his cock up to her tight brown hole and saw that it was pulsing open as if she needed to poop. He started to push the tip in and slowly work his cock into her tight ass, while she let out soft moans which he had to cover her mouth. He thrusted his cock into her and as he would pull his cock out, he would see that it was getting covered in poop.

While fucking her asshole and picking up speed, there would be moments where on pulling out of her, pieces of shit would flop out onto the floor. This wasn't keeping her from enjoying the pleasure, if anything it made it better for her. The sounds of farts filled the air along with this, as the two kept fucking one another.

Guy: I'm about to cum!

Caitlyn: shoot that sticky cum deep into me!

He let out a moan as he could feel his cum shoot out from himself, he gently pulled out of her tight ass and as he did, a long log of poop was flowing out of her that was covered in cum. He watched as she pooped right in front of him, most of it hitting the ground and bits landing onto her diaper.

She pulled her swim diaper up to her waist and they proceeded to get their swimming suits back on, Caitlyn didn't even worry about cleaning any of the poop out of her diaper as she put her one piece back on over it. She cracked the stall door open to make sure no one was in the bathroom before signaling to the man that he could leave. She would follow behind him shortly after and they returned back to the hot tub where Brandon was still sitting.

Caitlyn walked into the hot tub and sat between the two once again as Brandon whispered into her ear..

Brandon: Did you have a tough poop? You know I can help with that..

Caitlyn: I did.. but it's okay, I found some help 3

-To Be Continued-


	10. Chapter 10: The Finale

Months had passed since Brandon has caught Caitlyn cheating on him with another babysitter, he continued to slowly piece together that the events at the pool lead to more cheating too. He thought long and hard about what to do in order to keep his girlfriend, but no matter how much time he spent thinking it all over, he knew that there wasn't a easy way of handling the situation.

He knew that his dream of having Caitlyn getting older and staying his girlfriend would be too good to be true. She was still too young and was already starting to have a need to try other guys out.

Brandon decided to call Caitlyn to have a chat about everything, the phone rang for a while till a voice on the other end was heard.

Caitlyn: Hey Brandon, whats up?

Brandon: Caitlyn, I really need to talk with you about the last few months if you have the time?

Caitlyn: uh.. yeah, I have some time to kill before a few friends come by.

Brandon: This is going to be hard.. but I know you've been cheating behind my back still with other guys. I didn't want to say anything at first to risk losing you as my girlfriend, but as time continued on.. I just can't ignore it anymore. If you're not willing to stop doing that, then I won't be able to be your boyfriend anymore..

Caitlyn: You don't find it a bit hot? knowing another guys cum has been shot into me? Honestly... I kind of feel bad about all of this.. but again, I just can't help it. I'm still young and really want to have tons of fun with lots of guys.. I know that it sounds like I'm being a total slut, but I just want a few years of crazy fun..

Brandon: I kind of found it hot in a odd way.. but part of me still doesn't like that idea. I understand that your still young, that's why I really wanted to have this chat and see how you feel about the whole thing. I don't know if you'll even care about me a few years down the road, but maybe after you've had some fun, we can become official boyfriend and girlfriend again.

Caitlyn: I think that's a good idea.. we should just be friends for a few years till I'm a bit older and I can't say if I'll still have those feelings for you or find someone else.. but if it happens it happens.

Brandon: I guess so... well, I don't want to hold you up for too long.. I do care about you and hope the future will be bright regardless of what happens between us.

Caitlyn: Same here, I'll chat with ya later sometime again..

They hung up on the call and Brandon couldn't help but let the tears roll out, he thought just how pathetic it must look for a grown man to be crying like this. He decided that this would be best for the both of them and if there was any real chance of it being real.. it would happen in the future...

[6 years later...]

Brandon was now 30 years old, over the years he finally started to get out more and get himself a real job. He moved out from his parents house and still enjoys his hobbies but just a little less time for them, He ended up dating a girl named Jordan who's 24 years old, a bit chubby and has dyed purple hair. She shares a common interest with Brandon in video games.

It was a average Friday afternoon as Brandon had finished his shift and was coming home to meet Jordan, he was excited because these days were their big sex days. He pulled up into the driveway and rushed into the house to be greeted by Jordan.

Jordan: Wow! Someone's in a rush to get home *laughs* I wonder why that might be?..

Brandon: You know why, you massive tease! *laughs*

They held each other and started making out and rubbing each other's private areas, before deciding to head to the bedroom. Instantly Jordan undid her dress and exposed her DD cup bra and geek culture panties, as Brandon had his pants unzipped and his cock pulled out from his white briefs.

Jordan: Mmm.. You're really hard already!

Brandon: Can't help it, I look forward to Fridays!

She placed her mouth around the tip and slid it into her mouth, working her way down his shaft. He let out a grunt as the feeling of her tongue was overwhelming for him, she popped his cock out of her mouth every so often to spit on it and jerk him good, all while making overly sexual moaning noises.

Within that moment, their bedroom door creaked open and Brandon's mom walked into the room, shocked at the sight of what was going on.

Brandon's mom: O-oh.. my.. I'm sorry! the door was unlocked and I tried calling..

In the moment Brandon shot his load into Jordan's mouth as she choked on it and spit most of it out for his mother to see. The two quickly covered themselves..

Brandon: What are you doing here mom?..

Brandon's mom: Well.. you remember that cute little girl you use to babysit a few years back?

Brandon: Caitlyn?

Brandon's mom: That's it! she called me, thinking you still had your old number and wanted me to let you know that she's having a little party at her house tonight if you and Jordan want to stop by.

Jordan: That kind of sounds fun actually!

Brandon: Hmm.. maybe..

Jordan: come on, it'd be fun and lets us get out!

Brandon: I guess there's no harm in it.

His mom left with a embarrassed face still on her, while the two got cleaned up and ready to head over to Caitlyn's place...

They pulled up to Caitlyn's house, her parents car didn't seem to be in the driveway as the couple went up to the door and knocked. The door opened and there was quite a crowd of high schoolers drinking, having a good time as the two entered into her house. They were handed a few beers and joined in on some of the fun at the party, which was nice since being older than these kids normally meant they couldn't have much fun like this anymore.

It wasn't long before Brandon spotted Caitlyn.. all grown up 16 year old Caitlyn who was wearing a pretty cute pink frilly dress and had grew a bit of a chest over the years, going from a A cup to about a C cup. Brandon couldn't help but instantly have a over load of feelings rush through him with the sight of her. That is till he noticed a boy came up to her and put his hands around her waist, starting to make out a bit as a few others at the party were slowly getting into the mood.

Jordan: You okay?.. you don't look so good, you wanna leave?

Brandon: Nah i'm good, I just need to go use the bathroom quick..

Brandon got up from the couch they were sitting on and headed upstairs of the house to the bathroom. It was within that moment when Caitlyn had noticed who he was and tried excusing herself from her current boyfriend to go rush after Brandon quick. She caught him just in time before he closed the bathroom door and pushed herself inside with him.

Caitlyn: I thought that was you! wow.. look at you.. you've changed really well.

Brandon: T-thanks.. you're looking really good yourself!

Caitlyn: You know that even after six years passing.. I thought that I'd forget about you, but the truth is that I have been dying to see you again.. I've had a few boyfriends and fun fucks on the side through these years but nothing compares to the naughtiness you have.

Brandon: Really?.. I mean.. I've had thoughts about you too over the years, hoping you'd be okay and happy. I've always loved you and wanted to give you a baby..

Caitlyn: How about right now then?..

Brandon: W-what?..

Caitlyn: How about we make it official.. if you fuck me and get me pregnant, we can marry and live happy for the rest of our lifes..

Brandon: You have no idea how much that'd make me happy.. but.. I have a girlfriend downstairs named Jordan now. How would I handle that without hurting her feelings?..

Caitlyn: This isn't perfect.. I have a new boyfriend myself right now, but if you decide this right now... I'll break up with him tonight if you do the same with your girlfriend and promise me to stay with me..

Brandon thought long and hard about the option given to him..  
-

Brandon: Okay.. I'll break up with her tonight.

Caitlyn: You have no idea how happy that makes me!.. lets go back down to the party and we'll start making out. That way once Jordan and my boyfriend sees us, they'll know what's happening and we'll be free.

Brandon: Okay, let's do it.

The two secretly left the bathroom without anyone noticing the two in there together, heading downstairs as they started to make out with each other. Her tongue felt amazing in his mouth as they held on to each other, a few kids took notice and word was spreading around. It wasn't long before Caitlyn's boyfriend found out and came up to them, getting their attention...

Caitlyn's boyfriend: You fucking slut! I try to make you popular and this is how you stab me in the back?! fuck you! We're done.. Hey everyone! I bet you didn't know this! but Caitlyn still wears and shits in diapers! That's right! It's true just look!

Her boyfriend lifted her dress showing the rest of the party that she in fact does wear diapers still, knowing this made Brandon get a bit hard in his pants. Her boyfriend stormed out of the house and because of his yelling, Jordan heard what was happening and saw Brandon with her..

Jordan: I.. can't believe this.. Brandon, please tell me this is some kind of joke! I loved you!.. I wanted you to marry me soon and we'd have kids together.. if you rather have the girl you use to babysit years ago, then we're done! Don't ever contact me ever again!

Jordan stormed out of the house and for a while the house was silent, shocked at what had happened before just going back to doing naughty stuff together or a few kids left. This gave Brandon and Caitlyn exactly what they wanted, they headed up to her room and laid on the bed, making out again..

Caitlyn slid the top of her dress down to her waist, exposing her C cup tits as she sat her big diapered butt on his crotch. He started playing with her breasts and licking them, getting more into the mood as he began sucking her nipples that were erect.

Caitlyn: God.. I missed this so much!

Brandon: Me too..

Caitlyn lifted herself from his crotch in order to unzip his pants and take them off completely, he took his shirt off and was left in his tight white briefs. She pulled his massive erect cock through the pee hole of his briefs and started sucking him off, as he let his head lay back and let her do all the work.

She spit a mixture of precum and her own saliva onto his cock as she jerked him, continuing to suck his cock till he unleashed a few loads of sticky hot cum into her mouth. She let some of it spill out of her mouth as she swallowed the rest, as it dripped from her chin.

Caitlyn: I really missed tasting your delicious cum too!

Brandon: I can't believe we're really doing this after so long.. it's like a dream come true for me!

The cum dripped from her chin onto her boobs and she stood up in order to remove her dress, which left her in just her big poofy diaper as she sat her big butt on his slightly erect cock. She began grinding and rubbing her soft diaper around on his cock, which drove him insane and quickly got him completely hard again.

Caitlyn then pulled her diaper away from her crotch enough for her pussy to show, within that moment she grabbed his cock and lined it up to her slit, slowly pushing it in. The two let out moans from the pleasureful feeling, she started to ride his cock as her diaper crinkled with each thrust. It was like they were fucking each other like old times again, except this time was massively different, this time Brandon wasn't wearing any condoms. They were going to actually do it for real this time around, as they continued fucking each other hard.

Brandon: C-caitlyn.. I'm ready to unleash myself!

Caitlyn: Do it, fucking cum inside of my wet pussy!

That moment he let out a final grunt and unleashed a mass of cum deep into her womb, as she squirted and let out a force of juices from herself. She collapsed onto his chest while his cock was deep inside of her, as they cuddled on her bed, happy with each other's embrace.

Caitlyn: I love you Brandon.. I can't wait for the next coming months to watch this little one grow inside of me..

Brandon: I love you too Caitlyn.. I couldn't be more happier..

They laid in bed with each other and passed out as most of the other kids did downstairs after they had their own fun. Caitlyn's parents came home to a mess in the house and discovered the sight of the two upstairs in her room, after a bit of arguments back and forth, her parents calmed down as Brandon told them he promised to take full responsibly. They came to a agreement and accepted that their daughter was becoming a woman faster than they had thought, the two after so much trouble had finally become official...

-The End-

[Writers thoughts] Hi everyone, I hope you enjoyed the series of Caitlyn's Babysitting Adventures. When I first started the series I didn't really have a clear ending in mind at first, to be honest the series was only meant to be one off chapters that would tackle a different sort of scene or event, etc. Which it still ended up being, as there isn't much connected between each chapter leading into one another as some chapters took place months apart.

There was actually suppose to be a totally different ending to the whole series that would have taken place back during the events of chapter 7: Risky Sex. The chapter was actually going to not be about being out in public and rather it would've focused on Caitlyn's birthday party, which would have been at her house with a few of her class mates. It would have had them playing spin the bottle and focus on Caitlyn starting to have her cheating thoughts come into play, she rigs the bottle so that it'd land on a popular boy from her class and they'd end up having sex in front of Brandon.

While that happened, he would end up getting stuck with a redhead geeky girl with freckles named Maria. He decides at that very moment that Caitlyn is dead to him and that he'll fuck Maria and this ends up with them falling in love with each other, even though she's 11 and they still have to hide their relationship from the public. This would've been the ending to the series with it leaving it on a cliff hanger in a sense, as to what happened to them after that?

I actually had 80% of that chapter written up and then right before releasing it, I decided to go back and change it's events to what we have in Chapter 7: Risky Sex. This chapter had the events that caused Caitlyn to lose more interest in Brandon after being fucked in the bathroom stall by that older guy, she started to think about the event for weeks and made it up in her head that she enjoyed every moment of it. That leads into her wanting a new babysitter for a night and spreads from there!

(There was also going to be a chapter fully focused on Caitlyn's mom taking care of Brandon as he wore a diaper and by the end of it, he would've fully had sex with her. This happens in Chapter 4: My Girlfriends Mother, but they had to cut things short before they had a chance for him to fuck her.)

(During Chapter 2: Day out at the Mall, Caitlyn was actually going to buy panties because she wanted to try wearing them around instead of diapers all the time. She would have only wore panties while home or if she knew there wouldn't be any accidents from her issues, but as events continued forward, I felt it was better that she just wore diapers all the time for the story.)

(During Chapter 5: Sleep over at my Girlfriends, Caitlyn's friend spending the night Veronica was suppose to end up getting fucked by Brandon but I felt that by doing this it would've made Caitlyn jealous. Therefore I didn't write it out that way and instead only let them doing minor acts instead.)

One final thought is that the series had 3d anime model pictures on the first few chapters, this was because the stories were going to end up having more visuals like that to help tell the story. This ended up being a bit too much for me to handle with posing models and trying to animate scenes that I ended up scraping the idea, which is why those pictures stopped showing up on each chapter. With my two other series named "My Girlfriend is a Magical Girl?" and "How to Train Your Succubus (ABDL)", I was able to pull off what I wanted to do with this story by having pictures and video to guide the stories along. While those series don't have a anime style look to it like the pictures that Caitlyn's has, I was able to pull off things easier enough to not only have pictures but video added to them. I don't know if people enjoy those videos that add to the stories for those two series yet, but I do hope to pull off tackling a series that will be similar to those but with anime like models one day in the future.

(If there's enough demand from people to see more of Caitlyn, I'll consider looking into making a new series that focuses on them that takes place shortly after these events in this chapter. If it happens that series will try to have a better connection between chapters, so that the ending of one chapter continues directly into the next without time skips, etc. leave a comment with your thoughts! Thank you all so much!) 


	11. Chapter 11: Bonus Story

(I found my original story that was going to take place during chapter 7, instead of what we have there today. I also have a few different side stories that I wrote up that would've taken the place of some chapters but were scrapped instead. These stories should be considered as a bonus side stories that aren't canon but I hope you enjoy this bonus! 3)

It was caitlyn's birthday party and I was invited to be there for it. I Had my mother drop me off a little bit before the starting time. I could see her parents who said they're going to be leaving for the night and let me babysit. I agreed and went into the house, a few friends of hers from school were already over.

The girls all sat in the living room and watched tv and it wasn't long before the door bell rang. I saw Caitlyn run to the door and let in a few boys from her class, one of the boys kissed her and she returned it back to him. That was really weird.. I thought to myself but figured it wasn't much to get upset over and that saying anything in front of all these kids would get me in deep trouble.

Caitlyn told everyone that we'd be starting the night off by playing spin the bottle, I thought She wouldn't be playing though since I'm her boyfriend but she sat down with the rest of them.

First up was a girl named Becky who was pretty cute looking, blonde hair, blue eyed. The spot I was sitting in allowed me to see right up her skirt, letting me see a glimpse of pink panties. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a boner from seeing them, but I was still loyal to Caitlyn.

Becky spun the bottle and it landed on a boy named Nathan, everyone cheered and watched as these two kids went into the other room. Next was a girl named Ronnie, again a pretty cute girl, one with short brown hair and freckles, light brown eyes. looked kind of like a tomboy and had on a pair of overall shorts. She spun the bottle and it landed on a boy to my left named Tristin. Again everyone cheered these two on and they went into a room too.

Before the next girl could spin the bottle, I excused myself to use the bathroom quick. I wanted to see what exactly these kids were doing in the other rooms, as I made my way towards the bathroom. I saw Becky and Nathan, Becky was on her knees striped down to her pink panties only as she was sucking his cock. She saw me and smiled as she rubbed the front of her panties.

My cock was getting erect from the sight but I had to make sure it wasn't just those two doing this sort of thing. I checked in on the room where Ronnie and Tristan were..

She was giving him a handjob as he was rubbing her cute ass. Now I knew what was going on here..

I rushed back to the group and of course it was Caitlyn's turn to spin. She spun it and it landed on a boy named Franklin, at this point there was only one girl left sitting at the circle. Caitlyn didn't even leave the room with this boy, they started making out in front of us.

My girlfriend was now cheating on me in front of me again.. I thought she wouldn't do this ever again but here she was, betraying me. I just sat there and watched, so many thoughts racing through my head as he unzipped his pants and she started blowing him. He groaned as she sucked his cock as she did for me.. She locked eye contact with me and I could tell that she loved doing this to me. I just couldn't take it anymore though,

I wanted Caitlyn for myself and if she was going to fuck other guys, Then I didn't want anything else to do with her. I was about to stand up and leave the house when the girl named Sarah sitting next to me stopped me. She was a cute ginger haired girl, green eyes and had a look of want on her face.

She started to rub my cock through my pants and said that it was just us two left together. I knew it'd be wrong to have this little girl do such naughty acts with me but I was in a state of blindness from anger and also being horny. I agreed to her and she unzipped my pants, pulling my huge cock out from my tighty whities. She started off slow with giving me a handjob, the whole time I was rubbing her small ass. Slowly raising her skirt up enough for me to see that she was wearing some cute white disney princess panties.

I slowly massaged her anus through her panties as she rubbed my cock. Soon enough I could see a crease of brown stains showing on her panties from her anus being rubbed. I asked her if she was a dirty little princess who can't clean her asshole after she took a poop.

She gasped and was slightly embarrassed from my comment, it was cute watching her think that I cared if she was fully clean down there. I told her to bend over and pulled her panties down enough to see her cute little butt, spreading her cheeks apart and seeing that between them, it was in fact a bit dirty with poop.

I started to lick the shit stains between her ass cheeks and tongue her anus, I could hear her letting out heavy moans. She told me that it was dirty and hard to clean down there sometimes, I don't really know why but that turned me on even more. I asked if she had ever had sex before and her reply was that her brother of a few years older than her had done anal with her before. This caused my cock to sky rocket as I asked if I could stick my cock in her messy hole, she was embarrassed but said okay but only if we did it quickly as she felt like she needed to poop.

I lined my cock's tip up to her asshole and started to push it in. She yelped from how big I was and I slowly started to thrust into her tight hole. It was so tight compared to what I had felt before and I could notice a thin layer of shit starting to cover my cock as I pulled out. Tiny bits of shit would squeeze out from her anus as I thrusted in and out of her.

She told me how much bigger I was compared to her brother and that just added fuel to the fire. I kept fucking her hard as she was gasping and moaning from being fucked. I could start to hear what sounded like little farts escaping her anus in between the fucking. By this point I knew she had to really poop but I wasn't done yet.. I teased her and asked if she had to make poopies like a big girl. This of course made her blush as she had to reply and told me that she did have to..

I asked her again, this time trying to force her to explain exactly what she had to do. She was making a struggling face as if trying to hold it in before she said out loud, I really need to make poopies! I instantly came deep into her dirty asshole and held my cock firmly in her hole, teasing her more as I could see her struggling and wiggling her body tensely.

I asked her if she would let me keep her panties if I pulled my cock out. She tried telling me no! that those are the only panties she brought with her tonight. I shoved my cock a bit deeper to keep her hole plugged up and she nearly was breaking into tears as she screamed, Okay you can keep them! just let me poop!

I pulled my messy cock out of her and instantly pulled her panties up over her butt. Her reaction was priceless as she began releasing poop into her panties, tears running down her face as I rubbed her messy panties. I told her not to cry and that it's okay, there's plenty of diapers upstairs in Caitlyn's room and I'd clean her and change her.

I pulled her panties down and off of her body, a pile of messy shit was all over the inside of her panties. I sniffed them and put them into a plastic baggie to keep things fresh. We walked up into caitlyn's room and I proceeded to clean her mess, followed by slipping a bulky diaper on up to her waist and made her skirt try to cover it barely.

She mentioned that it felt weird for her to be wearing a diaper, but I told her that it's okay, no one will notice it.

That was the last time I ever went to babysit for Caitlyn.. Also the last time I wanted to see her. I broke up with her that night as she had cum in her pussy from that kid.

-  
(This next bonus story was going to be in place of chapter 9 if I would've went with a different path towards the ending of this series instead of our current one today. If I remember right, this would've been the finale chapter to the series.)

chapter 9: new girlfriend

Fast forward 6 years.. Brandon is now 30 years old and has been girl-friendless in those last 6 years. He still lives with his mother and has fully developed a diaper fetish in which, he buys diapers online and wears them, making use of them as if he can't control his bowels anymore.

His mother actually found out about his fetish and told him that she's okay with it, but he still needs to find a job and get a girlfriend, she has promised to change him and do such tasks. But recently Brandon has finally been hired at a local gamestop where he sells video games with like minded people, all while he wears diapers to work. It was the summer months when he met her.. Sammy a slightly over weight chubby girl, who was still pretty cute. She was 22 years old, light brown hair that was always in pig tails and had medium brown or almost gold like eye color. She was a big geeky girl who had D cup size breasts and was pretty energetic and fun to be around.

Brandon sometimes worked the same shift as Sammy did and they'd get along so good in the time. It wouldn't take long before one day after work, she asked him if he wanted to be her boyfriend. Brandon was so excited to hear her ask him that, even though he was nervous of telling her about his diaper fetish.

She asked him if he'd like to come back to her place for a while tonight and he agreed. They got into her car and she drove them back to her place, a pretty decent sized apartment. Following her up the stairs to her door, he could see up her skirt and saw that she was wearing a big pair of white briefs that had a triforce on the back of them.

Entering into her place, she asked me if I'd like to watch a movie with her. So we sat down in front of her tv and she put a movie on but it wasn't long before we started to make out. She started to rub my crotch and noticed that my pants were a bit bulky.

This is when I came out and told her that I enjoyed wearing diapers, which she thought was a bit weird but didn't mind it. She even asked me if I use them, which I of course told her that I did. She unzipped my pants and pulled them down so that I was sitting in a t-shirt and my diaper.

She started rubbing the front of my diapered crotch as I put a hand under her skirt and started to rub her crotch. Her panties were already a bit wet, which turned me on even further. I felt as if I needed to fart and didn't think it'd be a loud one, but it ended up being fairly loud enough for Sammy to hear. She kind of giggled and told me to lay down as she hovered her chubby pantied butt over my face and let a loud fart rip.

I inhaled her fart as she continued to rip out more farts, soon enough she was pulling my diaper down and my cock flipped out. She started to slowly stroke it and lick the tip, her anus kept shooting open as more stinky farts hit my face. She giggled and asked me if her farts were turning me on even more, which they clearly were. I shoved my face into her panties to inhale every bit of her, she was now starting to suck my cock and doing a wonderful job at doing it.

It wasn't long before I yelled out that I was cumming, she continued blowing me hard as I shot a load of sticky cum into her mouth. This caused her to gag a bit as some of it went down her throat quickly. She then asked me if I got turned on by watching people poop themselves, which was in fact one of my fetishes. I told her that it did turn me on greatly and she giggled a bit, saying I can't believe you have such dirty kinks like this Brandon. I would've never thought that you wore diapers either!

Blush filled His face as he knew that he enjoyed this sort of thing, she pulled his diaper up to his waist and had him sit on her couch. While she plopped her chubby butt on the ground in front of him, lifting her skirt so that he could see her panty covered butt.

She asked me if I wanted her to make poopies in her big panties, I told her yes. She started to make struggling face expressions as I could start hearing farts again, this time however, I saw the back of her panties fill with poop. She whined and said, Oh how could a big girl like me make such a mess in my panties!

(That's the end of what I had written but I'd say it had maybe 15-20% left before being finished.)

-  
(This next and last bonus story I have would've taken the place of chapter 7 but still have the same name "risky sex". I only got a rough quick draft written out before I decided to scrap it in favor of the one we have today.)

We met each other at a local park on a bright sunny Saturday afternoon, She was wearing a pink hoodie with a black skirt on, her cute little diaper could be seen peaking out the back end. We played around the playground around for a while as a few adults nearby just thought she was my little sister. I could see one guy sitting on a bench who was clearly checking out my 10 year old girlfriend though, she was clearly showing off her diaper without any care.

It wasn't long before this middle aged guy came up near her and asked her if she was all alone. I didn't do anything at first because I wanted to test this guy, as Caitlyn

said "yes mister" he asked her if she'd like to follow him.

Caitlyn disagreed and I saw this guy try to grab her arm, before I stepped in and told the guy that she's my sister. This caused him to act differently as if he was looking for his own daughter but grabbed her by mistake, which was clearly bullshit.

We laughed as we watched this guy walk away, knowing that her tight little pussy is mine and mine alone. She whispered into my ear how she was getting wet and wanted to find somewhere that we could fuck.

I suggested we do it on the swings since no one was near that area anyways. We walked over to the swing sets and I sat down, she sat on top of me and while making sure no one was looking, I unzipped my jeans and pulled my hard cock through the pee hole in my briefs and spread her diaper away enough for me to stick my cock into her tight pussy.

She let out little moans as we began to swing, acting like we're just swinging but instead we're really actually having sex in public. It felt wild to be in a public place where other adults and children are around. We sat there fucking each other on the swing as a few children ran by us, my girlfriend's diaper was fully being shown to anyone nearby. If people could look closely, they'd see that it was slightly moved to the side enough for me to fit my cock in-between it.

These kids were too busy to notice as my big cock was fucking a 10 year old's pussy. I hugged her and when I thought it was safe enough, I would kiss her as she returned kisses back to me. We nearly got caught by adults walking by as one of them was following their kid in front of us as they looked over and clearly saw her diaper, but the adult didn't seem to notice my cock slightly out of sight.

After some time of slowly fucking her, she let out a soft moan as I felt a wetness around my dick and balls as she peed herself. I shot a massive load of cum directly into her pussy womb and grunted as we nearly got caught by a passing by adult who asked if I was okay.

Caitlyn carefully lifted herself so that I could put my cock away without being seen, as her diaper went back into it's normal spot, the front was wet from her pee which also partly got onto my underwear and front of my pants.

(It feels really rushed because my quick drafts are just to get the big pictures of the overall chapter in mind, then go through again and really add in the smaller details, etc. but anyways, that was three bonus side stories that either were finished or unfinished but scrapped in favor of what the story turned out like today! Hope you all enjoy seeing these stories that would've stayed hidden away or forgotten! 3)

[By the way everyone who enjoys this series, I'm still thinking about doing a sequel series a few months from now if there's enough demand for it. In the mean time though while I focus on continuing my other 2-3 series, I was thinking about possibly doing a few one off side stories here and there till the sequel begins.

The side stories would take place in between chapters 8 and 9, along with the time between the 6 year time gap during chapter 10. These side stories would be a bit of a fan service for all the support from you guys! If you have a OC character or self insert, you can leave a comment below that your interested in being part of one of these one off side stories. I'll send you a inbox message and we can discuss what would happen in the side story! Thanks again everyone! 3]


End file.
